24fandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Pierce
Aaron Pierce is a Secret Service agent who worked under President David Palmer until Palmer's term as president ended. He then took a job under President Keeler until Air Force One went down. He now works as the head of the Secret Service detail in charge of protecting President Charles Logan. He has at least one son, who is an active duty military officer in the Navy. David Palmer asked about how he was during Day 2 and Day 4. Day 1 During Day 1, Pierce was the head of the Secret Service detail in charge of protecting Senator Palmer. Pierce helped protect Senator Palmer from two assassination attempts during the course of that day. Day 2 During Day 2, Aaron has been promoted to Presidental detail, where he seems to be the head of the team assigned to protect Palmer, perhaps from the existing relationship. After David Palmer is removed from office, Pierce is assigned to guard him until he is released. Palmer wants to talk with Aaron about the events, but Aaron says he can't, but offers to listen. He eventually does talk, however, despite his best efforts. Palmer, making an appeal as he is trying to get a hold of a phone to contact Jack Bauer, asks for Pierce's help. Pierce is able to get him a satellite phone, but is ordered to be arrested by Mike Novick. David protests, but Pierce is still arrested. As Aaron is being hauled off, David says he's sorry. Pierce's last words to Palmer as he's being hauled off are "You have nothing to be sorry for, Mr. President." Day 3 During Day 3 Pierce is still assigned to the security detail on President David Palmer. He stays on for an extra shift when it looked like the day was going to be rough, which seemed to comfort Palmer. He regularly stood directly outside Palmer's door to let people, including Wayne and Sherry Palmer in to see him. Day 4 During Day 4, Pierce is assigned to the security detail for Vice President Charles Logan. As the events of Day 4 unfold, Logan is sworn in as President, and Pierce once again becomes part of the Presidential security detail. Day 5 During Day 5, Pierce is the head of the Secret Service detail in charge of protecting President Logan. Early in the day, Pierce becomes suspicious of Walt Cummings after talking with First Lady Martha Logan. Pierce helps Jack Bauer apprehend Cummings once it is discovered that Cummings has betrayed the United States by helping Russian terrorist Vladimir Bierko obtain VX nerve gas. Later that day, Pierce accompanies Russian president Yuri Subarov, his wife Anya, and Martha Logan in their motorcade. Pierce helps to prevent an assassination attempt on Yuri Subarov by the terrorists in control of the nerve gas. Martha confides to Pierce that President Logan knew of the attack and failed to prevent it. While talking with Martha back at the Presidential compound in Los Angeles, Mike Novick interrupts what appears to be a tender moment between the two. Later that evening, Pierce gets a call from David Palmer's brother, Wayne, who indicates he had important information that David wanted to share with Pierce. Unfortunately, Wayne's car is attacked by masked men before he could reach Pierce and Wayne has to escape on foot. After it is discvered that Wayne is late for his meeting, Pierce goes out to search for him. Wayne and Pierce find each other, and they head back to the retreat together, narrowly escaping attack. Memorable Quotes * "You have nothing to be sorry for, sir." Trivia * Despite his small role in the series, Pierce is a favorite of fans and is notable for being one of the only four characters (including Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, David Palmer) to appear in all of the first five seasons. Fans also tend to like Pierce due to his dedication to his work and loyality. Perhaps as a response to the popularity of the character, Pierce has taken on a much more active role in the fifth season. Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron Pierce, Aaron